


Strawberries and Silence.

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Caring Arthur, Clotpoles in love, Confused Merlin, Dark Freya, F/M, Fear, Freya returns, Hurt Merlin, Jealous Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Jealous Freya, Kissing, Little Fluff, Loss of Emotions, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Merlin and Arthur doing it, POV Arthur, POV Freya, POV Merlin, Tears, Yendere Freya, behind freya's back, evil Freya, implied sex, people gone evil with love, romance gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At that moment Arthur felt a strange connection with the beautiful, unseen girl. Maybe they were that same- locked up in the chains of their lives, unable to be who they wanted to be, or love who they wanted to love……And then her eyes turned red.__Or the one where Freya would stop at nothing to destroy anyone brave enough to steel Merlin's heart, even if they did so unknowingly…
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Strawberries and Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This in not one of my usual silly, fluffy fics, but i was experementing and this happened… I may or may not have made myself cry during chapter five… oof.
> 
> quick notice (wow, I just realised there wasn't a dwn arrow, but read the following please, you never know, it may just be you!)
> 
> Dear person out there who was talking about Merlin to me,   
> mate, I don't know your name, but sorry I ran away, I just love the show so much I was struggling to breathe and it looked like I was about to die.  
> I hope we get to talk soon,  
> Alice.

A R T H U R.

Arthur dared himself to look down from the bank. Still slightly in disbelief of what he thought he just saw. 

There was a girl in the lake, a pretty one, with flowing brown hair and thin red lips. Pretty enough to be a princess. Maybe it was just his imagination, because she was truly beautiful.

Arthur looked through the moving surface. Maybe she was a spirit? Or a ghost? Or maybe she could just be locked up in the lake itself, waiting for someone to free her, trapped in the watery depths.

At that moment he felt a strange connection to this beautiful, unseen girl. maybe they could be the same, locked up in the chains of their lives, unable to be who they wanted to be- love who they wanted to love.

Love. He loved Merlin.  
Yet he couldn't love Merlin.  
...  
But still he did.

And then suddenly something changed as his thoughts sunk in, there was a ripple that shot up through the smoothness of the water that caused him to jump back against the grass. Seriously? The brave king he was, scared by movement in the water? 

He lied to himself that he was feeling completely fine then, and that his heart was not pulsing in his chest at all.

But when he looked back towards the girl, he noticed now, that her eyes were a bloody shade of red.

__

She was gone when Merlin came, vanished like she had never been there. Maybe she never had, but there was something too real about those eyes and it was enough to imprint on his mind.

"Scared of the water, Arthur?" Merlin teased with that stupid smile that Arthur hated but also adored.

Arthur could feel his breath speeding up in his throat, like it was threatening to choke him if he didn't slow it down. He clenched his fists. No. No he wouldn't look like a coward Infront of Merlin. Just breathe, breathe.

"No!" He felt his cheeks turn red, mentally shaming himself immediately after as soon as he saw Merlin's amused face.

Merlin leaned down to touch the lake, his fingers nearly skimming the surface. Arthur's entire body rattled with anxiety, he wanted to leap forward; grab Merlin by the shoulders and pull him away and into his arms.

He knew he shouldn't care that much, but there was something in there that he didn't quite trust.

He was too late to take any action: Merlin flicked the water up, towards him, and before he could run tiny specks of water fell onto his face and eyelashes.

He waited for some sort of pain, for it to turn to fire and burn him. One second, two. He felt nothing. 

He decided to feel relieved instead of stupid.

"This is a very special lake, you know?" Merlin went on.

Yeah, Arthur stared across the water and then back at Merlin who was soaking up the cold chill of the wind that was swirling around their faces. It was definitely special, alright.

Merlin looked... relaxed. Arthur, however, wasn't feeling it, there was something about this place that sent shivers down his spine, and it wasn't just the breeze.

"Alright, I get it, it's special because you say so, now let's go back to Camelot before you start on your lecture about how the air and the trees feel different and all that." He joked trying hard to chase away the uneasily feeling.

It was Merlin's laughter that helped the most. Or maybe it was just Merlin. The clumsy manservant that had been following him around for years. He was like a second home built into one person. 

As much as he sounded like a love-struck girl to even consider it, but Arthur felt safe with Merlin at his side. Less bad things seemed to occur. Maybe it was that Merlin was lucky...

They headed back to the castle, and Arthur hoped that they would never see that girl again...

Boy was he wrong.

__

The next time Arthur saw her she had her hand over Merlin's, she was wearing a beautiful dress and she was looking at him like he was some sort of God. (Which Merlin might as well be with those cheekbones…)

No red eyed thankfully, but it was enough to nearly scare him out of his skin.

He was worried for Merlin mostly- because he was too much of an idiot to see that she could be dangerous, though deep down he knew the real reason.

Every inch of his body was telling him to run her through before she could dare to hurt him. Maybe it would even be impressive. But he knew that Merlin never really was a damsel in distress, and he kind of liked it that way.

"Merlin," he tried to sound casual, "Who's this?"

"I'm the girl Merlin's seeing." It was the lady speaking now, though he could tell Merlin meant to say something first, by the way his lips were parted slightly. Not that Arthur would admit to staring at his lips.

He looked at Merlin, not really knowing how to respond at all. 

They locked eyes for a second and Merlin gave him this untranslatable look that he wished he could understand.

"Is this true, Merlin?" He asked, he had to ask it. It couldn't be true, no. He just needed a confirmation before he could allow his heart to be ripped out before him. 

"Yes, this is Freya." Merlin turned to face her. 

Jealousy was a pain. And it was running through him now like second blood.

Sodding girl Merlin's seeing… Who'd have thought Merlin would be into girls anyway?

He tried to look for some sort of fault in his face; eyes red and cursed. But Merlin's eyes were that same shade of blue that he had fallen in love with and his smile seemed painfully neutral.

Freya. The girl from the lake with soft hair and dimples. She was perfect. But she was cruel and twisted too, he was sure of it. The red eyes, she's going to hurt Merlin. She had to be.

No it's just you, he told himself scoldingly, you're making up excuses because you don't want to get hurt. You're the king, damnit! Face it.

He looked at both of them, face on, and forced himself to smile.

Ah there it is... Hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> No, you're wrong, it is only the beggining!!!  
> _Morgana pendragon.
> 
> i seriously hope you like this, i know it's not my usual, so if you would let me know your thoughts I will be so happy :)
> 
> anyone liking evil Freya? I think she'd make a good yendere (if that's how you spell it, sorry i'm knew to these terms lmao)
> 
> Have a good day, loves! Merthur forever <3


End file.
